The Foster Kid
by dannyboy23
Summary: Billy's never really fitted in anywhere before in his life. He's come to McKinley, and it seems he's finally found his place
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

How in THE HELL do you fail freshman year? This was the question that Billy Matthews had to ask himself over and over again as he made his way through the halls of McKinley High School shortly before the end of the summer vacation. He was accompanied by his foster parents, Elaine and Thomas, having been told over the phone the night before that he would have to retake his freshman year as he'd tanked all of his classes. Billy had an idea why he'd failed; he'd only moved to Lima to his new foster home in April and hadn't had the chance to properly study for tests or catch up on what he'd missed as it took him so long to adjust to his new foster home and school. Billy's parents had been killed in a car crash when he was six year old, placing Billy in the care of his elderly grandmother who was his only living relative until he was eight at which point she died and Billy was taken into foster care where he'd been ever since. Billy had lived in no less than seventeen foster homes in the past seven years, none of which had turned out well and now he doubted that Elaine and Thomas would want to keep him as he was just a dumb failure of a boy. FRESHMAN YEAR for god sake, Puckerman had told him that even he managed to pass freshman year and he wasn't there half of the time, Billy was lucky the school weren't kicking him out for lowering the grade point average a lot. Then again, in the short time Billy had been at the school he'd accepted it was certainly not what you'd call _progressive_.

There was one thing that kept Billy going through McKinley and that was the Glee club; New Directions. Billy's remaining memories of his mother mainly revolved around her love of singing and she'd had a wonderful voice, something that Billy had inherited. Billy recalled well how he'd ended up in that group of outcast nutters who had become his best friend, well most of them anyway, and it all started on his first day when he bumped into one Kurt Hummel. Billy could tell from the second he saw him that Kurt was gay, not that Billy had a problem with that at all, but tripping over his own show lace and falling face first onto Kurt's face didn't do him wonders for starting off his new life at McKinley. The football jocks immediately assumed that Billy was gay and targeted him for the rest of his first week until Billy got fed up of it, got angry and pulled a random girl from a crowd and kissed her, hard. Little had he realized that the girl he'd kissed was pregnant, nor did he realize she was 'kind of dating' the tough kid with the Mohawk Billy had noticed pushing over random kids around the school halls all week. To cut a long story short, one slap and one punch to the head later Billy found himself having a laugh and a joke with Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Kurt then persuaded Billy to audition for the Glee club, Billy had wondered how Kurt knew if he could sing or not but went along with it anyway and, to his surprising delight, Billy was accepted into the club. They'd lost regionals at the end of the year, but Billy didn't care as he had found his niche of friends and didn't want to give them up for anything

Billy didn't think much of the staff of McKinley high school, except for Mr Schu of course who Billy regarded as the coolest teacher on the planet. There was Miss Pillsbury who, though a perfectly nice woman, was clearly mentally unwell and should've been locked away long ago in Billy's view. But she was nothing on Coach Sylvester who was just a full blown psychopath who was often both physically and mentally abusive to the students, Billy had no idea how the woman had not been put in prison let alone at least fired yet. Though it honestly wasn't that surprising when you considered how inept Principal Figgins was. Billy knew academic success would all have to come from him and not from being taught well, and it was better that he'd have to repeat Freshman year than repeat Senior year in three years' time.

Billy was dreading the meeting between Figgins and his foster parents

So, the meeting could have been a lot worse. Figgins had acted as sane as his perimeters would allow him and Billy was pleased that Elaine and Thomas didn't seem to be too displeased with Billy and seemed to understand how he'd failed. Billy agreed to repeat his Freshman year though he wasn't looking forward to people in his own grade forgetting him because they weren't in the same classes, lunch periods or homerooms together and then there was all the new kids, his future classmates, to look forward too. They'd all be a year younger than him and were bound to be horribly immature and Billy was dreading all of his classes for the year, at least there was Glee club to look forward too.

"I hope Schu doesn't have us doing anything embarrassing on the first day" Santana Lopez said to Billy as she and Brittany Pearce caught up with Billy in the corridor on the first day back. Billy gulped; this was the first time Santana had ever acknowledged his existence outside of the Glee club. Even in the Glee club the only time she ever talked to him was when she was saying something abusive or mean to him, normally about his striking similarity in looks to Justin Bieber. So why she was speaking to him now was quite the mystery "Well Biebs, you got anything to say or are you just going to stare at my chest some more". Billy hadn't even noticed that his eyes had drifted over to Santana's chest whilst he was internally panicking about why she was talking to him

Nor had he realized that her boobs were a lot bigger than they were the last time that he'd seen her. They were like full on basketballs. This of course only made Billy stare at them more, an unfortunate move as Santana made a cruel Bieber joke before rolling her eyes and walking off her little Brittany shadow not far behind. Billy raised his eyebrows and headed over towards his locker and began putting his books into it quite happily until the locker door was slammed shut nearly trapping his hand in it. Billy looked to his left and noticed an irate looking Rachel Berry staring at him with obvious distain. Santana had scared Billy but Rachel down right terrified him, she was easily his least favourite person in the Glee club

"Billy, I trust your summer was good?" she asked

"Ermm, yeah cool, thanks" Billy replied not sure what she wanted "…..How was yours"

Rachel smiled. It didn't help Billy be any less scared of her "Oh it was wonderful" she said "I don't know if you've heard but Finn and I are now Facebook official dating….. anyway, that isn't why I wanted to talk to you"

Billy couldn't care less about Rachel dating Finn. Not because he disliked Finn or anything, Finn was one of his best friends, but he just knew that Rachel would likely not shut up about it all year and Billy really hadn't the patience for it.

"Why did you want to talk to me then" Billy sighed, despite being scared of her Rachel also had a knack for annoying Billy to no end "Because I listened to the best of Barbra like you wanted me too over the summer, and frankly I don't care for her"

"I'll just pretend you didn't just say that" Rachel said with a dramatic sigh "No, anyway it has come to my attention that you are retaking your Freshman year"

"Yeah" said Billy "But I don't see how or why it affects you, but I am interested to hear your theory on how it does so"

"It doesn't really concern me, well it does and it doesn't, it affects the Glee club" Rachel replied making sure to put extra emphasis on the words Glee and Club. Afterall they did seem to be the whole reason for her being in Billy's mind "As much as it pains me to compliment a Barbara hater, you are very talented. Your voice is extraordinary for a boy your age and after Mike Chang of course you're easily the best male dancer we have. You're an asset, as much as I dislike admitting it. And I am just worried that your extra study will distract you from your duties"

"Right" said Billy knowing full well he was likely going to put in as minimal effort this year as he did last. He knew he wasn't stupid, he was a smart kid but circumstance dictated his failure last year and he saw no reason to try any harder this year. He was sure now he was settled in Lima he could do just as well "So, Rachel, how do you plan to deal with this problem"

"I'm not, it's not my fault you're stupid" Rachel replied. Billy shot her a fake smile "I just want to let you know that I expect you to be on top of your game this year, I know you don't respect my authority but I am co-captain of New Directions and it is therefore my concern"

And with that Rachel flounced off making sure to let her long brown hair fly into Billy's face as she went by, Billy watched her as she walked off and as much as he disliked the girl he couldn't deny she had a weird attractiveness about her.

Billy couldn't believe that Mr Schu had them perform _Empire State of Mind _in the school yard. Not that he disliked the song, it was one of his most played on iTunes over the past year, but he knew it meant the New Directions were sitting targets for abuse if they performed in public. At least in the choir room they were safe from most of the abuse. Billy also questioned Finn and Puck's rapping abilities and had found it very hard to take them seriously, especially as Finn in particular had taken his verse extremely seriously. As they danced the routine that Mike Chang had choreographed just a few minutes beforehand Billy looked around and to his relief there didn't seem to be any oncoming slushie attacks headed their way, in fact pretty much the whole courtyard appeared to be just ignoring the Glee club's performance. Billy was surprised, he expected at least abuse but never just complete ignorance. It puzzled him. The performance ended soon afterwards and Billy headed off to his first class of the year. Math.

Sitting at the back of the class on his own didn't have the desired affect that Billy hoped it would. Instead of just being left alone Billy found himself surrounded by a giggling gang of freshman girls who all looked far too old for their age and flirted outrageously with him throughout the entire class. It then happened three more times throughout the day. The whole thing was rather a traumatic experience and it left Billy thoroughly confused about women (more so than he already was), no girls would look twice at him last year. Billy didn't mind the fact that girls had begun flirting with him, he supposed that he had grown a little bit over the summer and he'd been working out with Puckerman a lot, but it did puzzle him. Luckily, this was where a friendship with Noah Puckerman came in useful for Billy; in his eyes Puck seemed to know everything there was to know about women.

However, on his way to find Puck a crowd was gathering not far infront of Billy who heard many chants and wolf whistles. Pushing his way through the crowd Billy was shocked to see Quinn and Santana having a full on cat fight in the middle of a school hallway and nobody was doing anything about it. Billy's first instinct was to stop his friend (Quinn) and Glee classmate (Santana) from getting themselves into trouble and nobody else was doing anything about it (except for Brittany who feebly muttered "Stop the violence" but it had no affect). Billy was about to step in to separate them when he was stopped by several guys, and then it hit Billy. The fight was _totally _arousing. Billy had always thought Santana was hot but he'd never really been able to see past Quinn's pregnancy bump but now, as he saw her fight Santana, he suddenly saw her in a whole different light. "This is so hot" he found himself saying out loud though the second he'd said it made him feel like a creepy weirdo douchebag

Quinn and Santana were eventually separated though that did not stop them screaming abuse at one another as they were carried away. Following the fight Billy found Puck hanging with some sophomore girls by a locker

"What's up little bro" Puck asked as Billy approached him. Billy didn't really know why Puck looked on him as a little brother but if truth be told Billy quite liked it "You look really hot and bothered, what's up?"

"Dude, I need girl advice" Billy said slowly. He knew what was coming, and he was right. Puck yelped with joy before putting a protective arm around Billy and walking him down the corridor

"So tell me, what's it about" Puck asked

"Basically" Billy said taking a breath "Last year no girls would look at me twice, it was like I was invisible or maybe they thought that I was gay or something but ever since we came back from summer vacation they've been all over me. Girls in my classes I mean. They were all over me today; flirting, more than flirting. One girl tried to pull me into a janitors closet, it's insane. I don't know what to do"

"Dude, you are such a pussy" Puck said with a laugh "Can't you see? These chicks are freshman; they are all over you because you're that older guy in their class. You've already done a year at high school, to them you're this mature, responsible older guy. The freshman dudes are inexperienced, they don't know what they're doing so the girls are turning to you, the older guy, for their action. It's a no lose situation bro"

"Yes, I suppose I can see that" said Billy "But, I'm not this experienced older guy. The only girl I've ever kissed is Quinn and that was only random, it wasn't because I'd charmed her or flirted with her or anything. I just grabbed her as she was passing me and shoved my tongue down her throat, something which YOU tossed me into a dumpster before. I don't know what I'm doing"

"They don't know that" said Puck with a wink, he cast his arm back around Billy's shoulder "Dude you are in a prime position for some major action; embrace it"

**Hello guys, thanks for checking out this story**! **It's slightly AU though it does follow most of canon storyline within Glee itself. I just wanted to insert my own character, Billy, into the action. I hope you enjoyed. Each chapter will be set in an episode; so the next chapter will be set in Britney/Brittany, the next one in Grilled Cheesus exct.**


	2. Reputation and Britney Spears

**Chapter Two**

Billy knew that taking Puck's advice regarding women would probably run him into trouble some point down the line, afterall Billy did keep having to remind himself that Puck's stupidity meant that he was now a father, but for the time being Billy was having fun with it. It was only in the past few months that he'd actually been bothered at all about girls, but now he was he just couldn't help himself whenever they flirted with him. He'd easily had make out sessions with about six girls in the space of a week, whilst he was kissing a girl by his locker one day Billy noticed that Puck was stood not far away beaming like a proud father. Billy knew then that he needed a more secretive place to make out with these girls, but every classroom he tried during lunch hour that day was full of people pretty much doing the same thing. It was then that Billy realized that what McKinley high school failed in academic performance it made up for in general horniness of the teenagers within its walls.

"You have been taking too much of Puck's advice" Finn Hudson told Billy as they walked to Glee club together the next day. Billy rolled his eyes causing Finn to let out a large sigh "Dude, I know that making out with girls is cool and all but c'mon, you're not that kinda guy"

"What kinda guy" asked Billy

"The kinda guy who hooks up with a girl and then never speaks to her again" said Finn "It might sound fun at first but it can only lead to trouble eventually. Look where it led Puck last year, do you want to end up a daddy at 15?"

"I'm not having sex with these girls" Billy exclaimed "I'm just having a bit of fun Finn, I've never known anything like this. I don't really care if it's shallow or superficial I'm having some innocent fun with my new heartthrob status"

Finn smirked at Billy's use of the word heartthrob. Billy supposed it was quite a douchy thing to say. He wondered if he should just find himself a nice girlfriend like Finn had done. Well, except, Billy would make sure HIS girlfriend wasn't a controlling demonic demanding goblin who everyone seemed to despise. No, Billy's girlfriend would be a nice simple girl, sweet and naïve but always up for a joke and laugh. Finn and Billy soon arrived at Glee club and Billy took a seat next to Quinn on the back row, she greeted him with a smile. Billy couldn't help but blush a little; after seeing her catfight with Santana last week he'd definitely started having a little crush on Quinn. Billy loved the Glee club but god knows that it, and Mr Schu, could be really boring sometimes. Today was one of those days as Mr Schu asked the Glee Club if any of them knew who Christopher Cross was. Billy smirked as Tina said she'd never heard of him and didn't want to hear about him. Billy agreed, he didn't really care to learn about Christopher Cross and the Glee club didn't become exciting again until Kurt announced that there was a burgeoning Facebook campaign asking the McKinley High New Direction to perform a Britney Spears number at next week's school assembly

Everybody, Billy included, expressed excitement over this except for Brittany who said she didn't want to do a Britney Spears number as their names were too similar or something; Billy didn't know as he often zoned out during Brittany's moments of stupidity. Mr Schu didn't seem all too keen on the idea of performing a Britney Spears song either and told Kurt that it wouldn't be happening. Kurt's disappointment was evident.

"I mean Britney Spears though" Puck ranted later over dinner. Billy was sitting with him, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany in the courtyard "I mean she's hot in a kind of hot mess way, but there's no way I'm getting up infront of the whole school and singing one of her songs"

"Oh shush Noah" said Rachel "I think that it's a real shame that Mr Schuster isn't allowing us to perform one of her songs at the assembly. It wouldn't even be a hard performance to do; I've had all of her songs memorized since I was six"

"Well it can't be more embarrassing than the time you all performed Push It" said Santana with a laugh. Rachel snarled at her.

"What do you think Matthews?" Puck asked. Billy gulped. He loved Britney Spears, he had done since he was a little kid but there was no way that he could admit how much he liked her and hope to keep any popularity or reputation around school. Billy knew that being in Glee club and becoming popular was a very rare thing to happen, and somehow he seemed to be on the brink of achieving it and, to be honest, that excited him. He'd always prided himself on being a bit of a misfit but having briefly seen how the other half live since school had started up again had made Billy not want to go back to who he was before. No, as much as he'd like to do a Britney Spears number he'd have to save face

"It'd be like Homo Explosion 2.0" he said. Santana and Puck both laughed, Rachel looked offended whilst Brittany and Finn were clearly off in little worlds of their own. Quinn on the other hand shot Billy a look before getting up and heading to sit somewhere else

"I'm beginning to like this kid" Santana said through her laughter

Putting Quinn's strange behaviour at dinner to one side, Billy started texting the sophomore cheerleader he'd made out with at a party on Saturday night. If Finn was right about one thing it was that Billy wasn't the kind of guy to never text a girl back, and besides she was a good kisser so why wouldn't he want to see her again. Cindy Monroe was the most popular girl in the grade that Billy should have been in had he not been held back a year; last year she never acknowledged his existence but ever since they'd come back to school and word of Billy's prowess spread around like wildfire (he assumed thanks to Puckerman) Cindy had finally taken notice of him. He was pleased when Cindy texted back telling him to ditch one of his afternoon lessons and meet her behind the bleaches on the football field after her cheerleading practice was finished.

"Hey my little apprentice stud" said Puck as he came over having noticed the slight grin on Billy's face as he looked down at his phone "What's happening?". Billy showed Puck the text message, and he was surprised when Puck's eyebrows both raised and he looked at Billy with a strange kind of pride

"Cindy Monroe wants you to meet her behind the bleachers" said Puck with a laugh as though he couldn't believe it "Dude, you clearly have superior game – this is absolutely huge"

"I don't get what you mean" said Billy taking his phone back

"You don't know?" Puck said with surprise "OK, maybe your game isn't as superior as I thought. You're lucky that you have me to guide you through. Bro, everyone knows that the bleachers are the one place in school that no security cameras can see. That's where horny students go to do it if they can't wait to get home"

"Wait, what?" Billy said suddenly panic arising in me "Are you telling me that Cindy Monroe wants me to have sex with her behind the bleachers"

"Well, duh, what's the problem" said Puck looking confused

"Because I'm a virgin Puck" said Billy outraged "I've never had sex, whereas she's, well let's just say she's quite _experienced_"

"Please, please don't tell me you're one of those guys who wants his first time to be with a girl he loves and for it to be special" Puck said with a groan

"What's wrong with that" asked Billy

"It's such a wuss thing to do" said Puck "Dude, sex is like a band aid. Better to just rip it off and have done with."

"Fine" Billy groaned though he wasn't one hundred percent sold on the idea, though he did manage to get a laugh out when he saw the insane amount of condoms in Puck's locker. Puck gave him a few before reminding him that this shouldn't be a big deal. So, about an hour later Billy made his way down to the bleachers to meet Cindy Monroe

She was easily one of the hottest girls that Billy had ever seen in his life. 5"7, blonde, perfect body and amazing blue eyes.

"Hey!" Billy said, he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt but if he did it didn't stop Cindy who pulled him forward and began passionately kissing him without even so much as uttering the word hello. She pulled him behind the bleachers and soon enough they were on the ground, she began to pull off his shirt and was working on his belt buckle when someone else came behind the bleachers

"OH MY GOD MY EYES" screamed the voice of a girl. Billy recognised it. It was Quinn's, he turned and saw Quinn looking as if she was about to puke everywhere. Buttoning his shirt back up Billy ran after her leaving Cindy to scream "Get back here" as Billy left her alone

Billy found Quinn sitting on the bleachers, now looking amused as opposed to horrified as she had done a few seconds before

"Billy, Billy, Billy" she said sitting him down next to her "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Well, I was about to have sex with Cindy Monroe" said Billy. Quinn laughed

"So you were about to lose your virginity behind the bleachers with one of the biggest tramps in the school" said Quinn

"Well, yeah…. How did you know I'm a virgin" Billy asked. Quinn laughed again

"You can tell, just by looking at you, you're so little and innocent" said Quinn. Her words annoyed Billy, he wasn't little.

"Yeah, well, I was about to change all of that" said Billy with a huff

"Look, Billy, I know we're not the best of friends or anything but I don't want you making the same mistake I did last year" said Quinn

"But…. Dudes can't get pregnant" Billy was confused. Quinn laughed

"But Cindy can, and trust me the last thing you'd want now is a pregnant girlfriend on your hands" Quinn replied. Billy was surprised about how nice she was being to him, if reputation was anything to go by Quinn could be really mean if she wanted to be

"Yeah, I suppose" Billy replied his cheeks reddening. He hadn't even thought of what would've happened if he'd had sex with Cindy and she'd got pregnant. Elaine and Thomas would've kicked him out the house for sure "So, why did you look so pissed with me at lunchtime today?"

"Just, I could see that you were sucking up to Puck and Santana" said Quinn "And, I didn't like it. You're not that kind of guy Billy, you're not like Puck and you need to stop trying to make yourself into a mini me version of him. Be true to you, be true to who you are"

"Sorry, and no offence, but this is a bit rich coming from you" said Billy "I mean, we all know how desperate you were to get back on the Cheerio's and be head bitch again. If you're chasing popularity, why can't I?"

"I am way more complicated than you" said Quinn "Look, I'm not saying that you should demote yourself to bottom of the food chain. Even if you did with good looks like yours you'd never exactly be there; but stop trying to be Puck. Be Billy. Be the Billy that likes Britney Spears"

"OK" Billy sighed. Wait. What about Britney Spears?

"Last year when you let me borrow your phone that time I looked through your songs, lot of Britney on there" said Quinn "You're in Glee club, and as much as I hate to admit it Berry is right. There's no better place to be yourself and I have an idea"

"Oh god, what?" asked Billy

"I was thinking we could do a duet" said Quinn "I really want to do a Britney Spears song at that assembly, but Mr Schu won't let us because he doesn't think that Britney is a good role model for young people. But I know a song of hers that could convince him otherwise and I want you to sing it with me"

"What song" asked Billy

"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" replied Quinn

"But I can't sing that I'm a dude" Billy exclaimed "Isn't it like about getting your first period or something"

Quinn laughed "You're quite funny you know" she said "Don't worry young one, we'll change the lyrics a little so you don't sound too feminine"

"Why does everyone call me young one now" demanded Billy "I am nearly sixteen you know, I'm just repeating freshman year I'm actually fairly sure I'm older than Tina"

Quinn laughed again

"OK, guys take it away" said Mr Schu the next day in Glee club as Quinn and Billy made their way to the front of the class, Billy with guitar in hand, and sat down on the stools he couldn't have been more nervous. Puck looked slightly confused about why Billy and Quinn were performing together "And what will you be singing for us today" Schu asked

"A song about growing up" said Quinn giving Billy a nod indicating him to start the song. Billy knew he wasn't the best guitarist in the world but he'd stayed up most of the night last night rehearsing, he wanted to get this right

Billy:

_I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything,_

_But now I know_

_Life doesn't always go my way, yeah..._

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize..._

Quinn:

_I'm not a girl,_

_Not yet a woman._

_All I need is time,_

_A moment that is mine,_

_While I'm in between,_

_I'm not a girl,_

_There is no need to protect me._

_It's time that I_

_Learn to face up to this on my own._

_I've seen so much more than you know now,_

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes._

_I'm not a girl,_

_Not yet a woman._

_All I need is time,_

_A moment that is mine,_

_While I'm in between,_

Both:

_I'm not a girl,_

_But if you look at me closely,_

_You will see it in my eyes._

_This girl will always find_

_Her way._

Quinn:

_'m not a girl_

_(_Billy: _You're not a girl I won't tell you what to believe)._

_Not Yet a woman_

_(_Billy: _I'm just trying to find the man in me, yeah)._

_All I need is time (_Billy: _All I need),_

_A moment that is mine (_Billy: _That is mine),_

_While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman (_Billy: _not now)_

_All I need is time (_Billy: _All I need),_

_A moment that is mine,_

_While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl,_

_Not yet a woman._

The Glee club, even Puck to Billy's surprise, burst into applause at the end of the performance

"Bravo you two bravo" said Rachel "I know ballads aren't necessarily akin to both your vocal talents but I thought you pulled that off quite well"

"Rachel Berry just complimented us" Billy whispered to Quinn

"That'll explain the flying pig I saw earlier" she whispered back. He grinned. Mr Schu congratulated them both on a good performance but insisted that it hadn't convinced him that they should perform a Britney Spears song at the assembly. This made Kurt very angry, which made Billy very amused, and he accused Mr Schu of "being so freakin uptight all the time". Billy and everyone else had to stifle laughter as Kurt was sent to the principal's office for his behaviour

Billy didn't care anymore. He didn't care about Britney Spears, he didn't care that for some reason Miss Pillsbury was married to a strikingly good looking dentist (how had Billy missed that), he didn't care if Puck was disappointed in him for not following through with Cindy Monroe nor did Billy care that Rachel was now wondering aloud what songs would sound good for him to perform with her

All Billy cared about in that moment was that he had made a new friend. It didn't happen often, and for the first time ever that friend was a girl. Quinn shot him a smile, yep, Lima really was the best place Billy had ever lived in


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_You had a fun day at the Zoo honey" Julie Matthews asked her six year old son who was sitting in the back of the car, his cheeky little face covered in chocolate but a massive grin shining through none the less. He held his red balloon in one hand and his toy Giraffe that he'd won in the raffle in the other_

"_Yes" he replied enthusiastically. Harold Matthews also turned around and looked at his son, love evident on his facial expression as his son started laughing for no particular reason other than the fact he was happy. The young family drove along for a while until Billy announced that he was tired_

"_Are you tired baby?" Julie asked her son who nodded and yawned as he did so, she looked at her husband who smiled back at her "Mummy sing you your song?"_

_Billy nodded as Julie began singing to him, and soon enough he drifted off to sleep peacefully. _

_The next thing he remembered was his mother's terrified screams "BILLY'S STILL IN HERE, MY SON HE'S STILL IN HERE, HELP HIM LEAVE ME AND HELP MY SON. PLEASE". Then nothing but black for a while _

_The next thing Billy remembered was sitting in a big white room. He had some cuts and a cast on his wrist, he couldn't wait to show his friends at school they were going to think he was so cool. His mummy and daddy were taking a while to come and pick him up and the lady in the corner watching him wasn't very fun. Little Billy wanted to go home and play with his new toys, he grabbed the toy giraffe from his trouser pocket and began to talk to it_

_A few seconds later a lady came in followed by Billy's nana Maureen. Billy rant to Nana Maureen who placed him on her lap_

"_When Mummy and Daddy coming" he asked. Maureen cried a little and held Billy close to her, not that the little boy minded very much. He loved hugs from his nana_

"_Mummy and Daddy aren't coming to get you I'm afraid Billy" Nana Maureen said, little Billy wanted to know why she was crying "Because Mummy and Daddy are in heaven now, and they want me to tell you that they love you so much and that you're going to come and live with me"_

"_Mummy and Daddy gone, I go and live with you" Billy repeated. It was clear that he hadn't truly processed what had been said but the strength at which he clung on to his grandmother's hand as they left the hospital showed that the little boy obviously did know something wasn't right_

"_Nana"_

"_Yes, dear"_

"_Can you sing me my song?"_

"Billy, Billy" came the voice of Elaine, Billy found himself being shaken awake by his foster mother who sat at the end of his best looking concerned "Are you alright dear? You were crying and shaking in your sleep again"

"Was I?" Billy asked "Oh. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up"

"Oh don't worry" said Elaine "I'm always up in the night anyway, were you having the dream again?"

"Yeah" said Billy shortly giving Elaine a small smile. He really wanted her to go away, she was a nice enough woman but he didn't know her well enough yet to have these kinds of conversations with. The dreams were his business and he was still really pissed off at the social worker for telling her about them. Elaine sensed his discomfort and left not long after leaving Billy to toss and turn for the rest of the night, he never did quite manage to go to sleep

He was in a daze for much of the morning at school. He didn't pay attention in any of his classes, he completely ignored Ruby Meriden's game of footsie with him in Science (though this only seemed to encourage her beliefs that he was playing hard to get with her) and he only vaguely listened in on his friends conversations when he was around them. He could have sworn he heard Finn mention something about making a grilled cheese sandwich that had taken the form of Jesus. Billy couldn't understand just why he was so distracted by thoughts of his parents at the moment; sure he thought of them every day of his life but it was normally him remembering happy things he did with them or thinking what they'd think of him now, what they'd think of his friends and him being in the Glee club. But recently all he'd been thinking about were their deaths, remembering how they died but ever since he'd begun having this dream or memory again everything seemed a lot more vivid and real

Billy had never really been able to remember anything about his last day with his parents but all of a sudden he was able to remember a lot more. He didn't know if he was subconsciously making it all up to answer some questions he'd had his whole life or if the memories were generally just coming back to him. The part with Nana Maureen in the hospital was new, but he knew that it was real as she had told him that story shortly before her own death two years later. Billy was confused and for the first time since he arrived in Lima, he was down. Nobody at school, except the teachers, knew of his home situation and past and he couldn't imagine telling any of them. He very rarely made friends and he was worried that something like this would take them all away from him, it was an irrational fear he knew but it was a genuine one all the same and he couldn't stand the thought of not having Puck, Finn, Quinn or Kurt in particular in his life.

With a heavy heart Billy sat down at the back of Glee Club and watched as everyone crowded around and talked to Kurt as he entered the room. Billy was slightly confused by this as no one ever really did that, especially not Santana and Brittany who both approached him looking rather shy and awkwardly and handed him over what looked to be a picture book made by a second grader. Billy was now more puzzled than ever but let it lie and kept quiet at the back of the choir room for the rest of the Glee club meeting.

"Are you OK" Quinn asked as the bell rang and everybody else began to leave, Billy just sat there still in a daze just thinking "You haven't been paying attention that was obvious, and Puck says you've barely said two words all day"

"I'm fine" Billy mumbled before getting his bag and leaving the choir room without saying another word. He heard Mr Schu ask Quinn if he was OK as he left but Billy didn't fancy sticking around to find out what Quinn's answer was. Billy headed down the corridors at a low speed heading to his next class catching parts of other people's conversations as he went past

"…poor kid, he's had such a rough time…."

"…..he'll be fine won't he? I mean who knows what'll happen to his son….."

"…all we can do is pray…."

Billy reached his locker and was confused as ever about what was going on around him when Rachel and Mercedes both approached him

"Are you coming tonight" Mercedes asked

"Coming where" Billy replied not even bothering to look at or acknowledge the two girls

"To the prayer circle" said Rachel "We decided that what Kurt needs the most is our prayers, no matter what religion so a few of us are gathering in the park tonight to pray for Burt"

"Burt? Kurt's dad? Why are we praying for Kurt's dad" Billy asked, he could tell by the looks on Rachel and Mercedes' faces that he'd said something wrong "What?" he asked

"Billy, he had a heart attack" said Rachel "He could die. He's in the hospital, Kurt's going through hell how can you not know? You were there when Mr Schu told us why Kurt had left school early"

Billy felt like shit. He'd been so wrapped up in his own stupidity that he'd completely not picked up on the fact one of his friends dad could be dying. He was such a stupid, selfish moron.

"No" was all that Billy could say "No, no, no, no. Burt? My god, no way. Poor Kurt, do you think I should say something?"

Rachel shrugged. Mercedes did not look impressed

"So, you gonna come to the prayer circle" she asked "Seems like it could be the last you can do for Kurt now"

Billy couldn't help but scoff at the idea of prayer

"I'd come, honestly, but I don't believe in God so there's no point" Billy told Mercedes, this only seemed to make her angrier and she started ranting to him about what a crappy person he was for not caring about Kurt. She started questioning Billy's beliefs and how much of a friend he was, it greatly annoyed Billy and he just stood there taking it until Mercedes said, "And you have no idea what Kurt is going through"

"Oh don't I" said Billy slamming his locker angrily. He hadn't even noticed until that point that Puck and Finn were also in the hallway "Don't I? What do you actually know about me Mercedes? What do any of you actually know about me?"

"I know you're a bad friend" said Mercedes

"Has it ever occurred to you, you stupid moron that I might have a reason for not believing in your so called God" Billy snapped back

"Oh yeah what" Mercedes challenged him

"I don't believe in God, because God is meant to love us all and all that crap" said Billy, unaware of how loud he was being "but if God was loving, if he did really care about me the why THE HELL did he take both my parents away from me? Why did he see fit to make me grow up in care without either of my parents around? You tell me that! Can't? Well then"

And with that Billy walked off leaving Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Puck stood in shocked silence

Billy felt bad for the way that he had spoken to Mercedes but he didn't want to turn around and apologize to her, at least not yet anyway. He was way too angry to face anyone so spent the lunch hour just walking around the school in a bit of a daze, remembering his parents and his lasts words with them, he just couldn't seem to shake the memory at all at the moment. He kicked over a bin in the process unfortunately just as Coach Sylvester came out of her office, Billy thought she was going to get him expelled for vandalism or something – she never missed an opportunity to mess with the Glee club. But she merely gave him an encouraging smile before picking the bin up herself and sent Billy on his way. He didn't even manage to be surprised at her behaviour, he just couldn't think straight or take in anything that was going on around him. His journey eventually led him to the auditorium where he was surprised to find Kurt sitting on the stage by himself

"Hi" he said weakly not looking up at Billy

"Hi" Billy replied before making his way onto the stage and sitting down next to Kurt on the stage "I'm so sorry Kurt"

"Thanks" was Kurt's reply

"Look, I know you'll have heard this a lot over the past few days but I really, really can imagine what you're going through" said Billy. Kurt looked doubtful, Billy knew that he would "Kurt, there's something you don't know about me"

"You are actually related to Justin Bieber" Kurt replied. Billy didn't find the joke very funny but laughed along anyway, it was nice to see Kurt could at least smile and laugh at the moment

"No" Billy said before taking a very deep breath "Kurt, the reason that I know what you're going through right now is because I'm an orphan". Kurt looked up at Billy for the first time since Billy had arrived in the auditorium "It was when I was six, we were in a car crash. All I remember is slightly before and then my mum begging some ambulance guys to get me out of the car. My dad was killed, instantly, he went right through the front window onto the freeway. Mum died a few hours later in hospital, I only had a broken wrist and a few cuts"

"I'm so sorry" said Kurt breathlessly

"No, it's me that should be sorry" Billy insisted "Kurt I've been a crappy friend this week when you've needed me to be there for you, but I've been having this dream lately. Well, it's not really a dream more of a memory. Every night I've been seeing that crash again in my head, it's been driving me mad, I can't even concentrate on anything in school and when Mr Schu told the club about what happened I, well I didn't take it in, I don't know if I heard it and then just blocked it out. But the point is that I've been ignoring you when you needed a friend, and I'm so sorry"

Then Billy started to cry and felt pathetic because Kurt, who was going through hell, ended up being the one to comfort him.

"You're not a bad friend" said Kurt "Billy, I'm so sorry about your parents. What happened to you after they died?"

"I lived my mum's mum until I was eight and then she died as well" Billy recounted "She was the last of my family, so after that I went into foster care for a few years. I ended up here in Lima in April, living with a couple called Tom and Elaine Forest. They're nice, but I don't know how long I'm gonna be around here for. I want to stay forever; these last few months have been the best of my life"

"You're so brave" said Kurt

"From what I've gathered, you've been pretty amazing too" Billy said giving Kurt a smile which was warmly returned

Billy and Kurt were making their way back to the choir room when Billy stopped Kurt entering upon hearing Mr Schu talk

"Is it true Mr Schu" Rachel was asking "He looked so upset"

"What exactly did Billy say" Mr Schu replied

"That he didn't believe in God because if God was real then he wouldn't have taken both of his parents away" said Mercedes, her voice nearly broke like she'd just stopped crying and it made Billy feel awful

"Mr Schu?" Quinn said, evidently the Glee club teacher had taken a moment to figure out just what to say. Billy was touched about how full of concern Quinn's voice sounded. Billy and Kurt then walked into the choir room

Puck was the first to get to Billy and promptly held him in a rib crushing embrace before Finn, Rachel and Quinn did the same. Billy smiled at Mr Schu before turning towards the rest of the Glee club

"It's true" Billy said "My parents were in a car crash when I was six, they were both killed and since then pretty much I've been living in foster care. Look, Mercedes, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It's not your fault"

"I'm sorry too" Mercedes said, Billy made his way over to her and have her a big hug before sitting in between her and Quinn. Billy was nearly reduced to tears later on as Kurt performed a very emotional rendition of I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles. Though, weirdly, ever since spilling out all of his feelings Billy was feeling a hell of a lot better. Now he just wanted to help Kurt

"Kurt, Hey, Kurt" Billy said rushing over to the boy at the end of the school day "Are you going to the hospital"

"Yeah" said Kurt looking very sad and anxious.

"Good, I'm gonna come and sit with you" Billy said, Kurt smiled "I figured you need the company and I don't much fancy going home yet. That all right?"

"That'd be brilliant" said Kurt with a smile

"Hi, sorry I'm late" Billy said as he got home at 8pm "One of my friend's dad is in the hospital so I went to sit with him for a bit. I didn't want him to get lonely, I would've called you but my phone died and when I tried ringing here nobody answered"

"That's because we were having a meeting with your social worker" said Tom, Billy gulped. He knew what was coming; he'd heard it a million times before. It was time for him to return to the foster home

"Don't look so worried hun" Elaine said taking Billy's hand "We're not giving you back or anything Billy, we were discussing whether it would be a good idea sending you to a psychologist"

"What? Why?" Billy asked now more panicked than ever

"Because we're worried about you" said Tom "You've not been focusing all week, you've been distant and it's all because of these dreams you've been having. Billy, we just think that they could do a lot of good. It would only be one session a week, you don't have to go alone or at all if you don't want too"

"We really think you should" said Elaine "We really care for you Billy, and it's not been right seeing you so down this week. We just want you to be happy here, and you're not at the moment. At least consider it"

"I'll go" Billy said with a smile, he reckoned it couldn't hurt "On two conditions, no one knows about it and I get to start bringing some school friend home, not for parties or anything just so I can have more fun doing homework or practice for Glee club if I need too"

"Deal" said Tom. Elaine smiled. "Billy, we have some other news"

"What?" asked Billy

"We've decided that we want to adopt you" said Elaine with a smile, and for the second time in one day Billy burst into tears. Though this time they were tears of joy, he'd found a new home


End file.
